


【銀高】無題　R18

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	【銀高】無題　R18

仰著脖子扯著上頭的領帶，高杉是抗拒的。

畢竟銀時這身為自己量身打造的衣物，讓人看起來根本就像個變態一般。

尺寸剛好的白色領口環繞著高杉的頸子，淡粉紅色不長也不短的領帶剛好的落在胸口中央，以及腰間那薄薄一塊粉色的圍裙外，高杉近乎是通身赤裸著。

「給我脫……唔」抗議喊道，但話說不全前就給銀時的手摀住，而另一手探入粉色圍裙之中，沿著臀部的曲線向下劃去，男人指尖的冰涼在那私處撫摸著，最後停在穴口之下囊袋之後的敏感輕揉著，不曾見過人的那處有著細緻的肌紋讓銀時忍不住貼著指腹撫弄著，漸漸地高杉在自己手下抗議嗚咽成了意義不明的喘息，粉色的裙帶前給硬物鼓起的撐著。

每一次的高杉總是給銀時這樣帶領著探索未知的領域。

撩撥起高杉的慾望之後，銀時又一次把指節退回穴口，畫圈的繞著，偶爾探入一點指尖，柔軟的內壁推擠著，順著滑嫩的腸肉銀時的指節銀時給擠出，同時那穴口又渴求著硬物的收縮著。

推開銀時的肩頭，高杉並不明白從何時開始自己的身體變成這般可恥的模樣，給銀時裝飾上各種情色的衣物來玩弄著，要說不討厭是不可能的，但是高杉卻又無力拒絕男人，只是迫於無奈地接受它著詭異的趣味。

拉起男人的衣領，即使落敗高杉也不願輸得那麼慘，硬是扯起男人吻著，在這事情上高杉雖然沒銀時的氣長，但是忽然的舉動卻可以嚇嚇男人一番，記得自己還小的時候每一次吻銀時的臉側，男人總會僵住，現在想起來或許他就是個變態吧。

笑著，高杉扯著男人的襯衣往後一靠，鏡面的低溫讓高杉不住弓起背部去遠離，同時更把自己勃起的下身蹭往男人的胯間，勾起腿讓彼此的距離更是靠近些。

勾著銀時的肩頭，高杉與男人更貼近些，然而預期中銀時訝異的模樣卻沒出現，反而是銀時順勢捏上高杉的臀瓣。

「是誰剛剛想脫的啊？」  
「……呵呵」揚起嘴角的輕笑著。

-

指腹劃過高杉大腿內側，分開了他，高昂的性器在其中輕顫著，即使藏在粉色圍裙之下也依然是暴露在冰涼的空氣之中，輕吹著，銀時用自己的氣息調戲著那敏感，第一次也是在這裡，不若尋常情侶約會之後才進一步，兩人拉下布廉之後，銀時平常的量測卻把手伸向那敏感，說是要給成年的自己準備禮物，但是現在想來銀時根本是在為自己籌備禮物，好讓自己哀求他釋放自己給綁住性器。

那玩意兒高杉是很想丟了它，不過每一次拿出來時銀時總是格外的賣力的感覺卻又讓高杉有些不捨得。但這在從今往後將不再如此，畢竟現在自己身上穿著的更是引得銀時的注目。

環抱住高杉，銀時如同平常一般搭著高杉的肩頭望向眼前的鏡面。  
「這不很好看嗎？嗯？」說著，那手緩緩滑下，貼著高杉的腰身，最後輕扯著裙身來繃緊布料勾勒出那下身的幅度。  
「……是，別鬧了」盯著鏡中的銀時，高杉無奈地答應著，雙手更是搭上銀時想扯去他這樣用布料摩擦自己下身的動作。

濕潤尖端沾著高杉的性器，隨著男人的動作蹭著，高杉不住扭著腰想掙脫，但越是張開雙腿想誇過銀時，銀時就越是故意的插入自己的膝蓋，頂著高杉。  
「唔…銀時…等」  
「嗯？什麼呢」刻意的問道，銀時並沒等候高杉，徑自咬上他的頸側，自己縫製剛好的領帶環著高杉的頸子，在這舉動下被緩慢地移動開來，露出明顯的喉結，忍耐般的吞嚥讓銀時看回了鏡中，與高杉對上了眼。

鏡中的少年深碧色的眼瞳注視著自己，而給發現地訝異著睜圓雙眼。

雖然高杉沒必要去拒絕銀時，但要是妨礙對方工作，高杉還是不愉快，只是銀時總是不當一回事罷了。

順過高杉的髮絲，銀時順著鏡中的彼此靠往高杉的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
-

專門為自己這情況設計的，銀時很快的便握著自己的下身輕蹭著高杉暴露著的臀瓣。

雪團一般帶著一絲冰涼但縫隙間又有點體溫的溫熱，讓人沉溺其中，以至於沒主意眼前鏡中的高杉注視著自己。

幾天前才有過的經驗讓高杉的身後不至於適應得太過痛苦，只是到底還是回復原樣的後穴讓銀時的進入有些困難。

撩開高杉的裙子，較衣裙蒼白些的粉色性器便反射在鏡中，閃著些許體液的馬眼正對著鏡中，惡意的貼上自己，銀時迫使高杉蹭上冰冷光滑的鏡子，留下一絲淫靡的水光。

而後輕聲道。  
「…靠後面去吧，看看你自己的模樣」

緊閉的鈴口擠出一滴晶瑩的液體，在身後人的抽動下映著更衣室中的燈光，一閃一閃地吸引著高杉的目光，飄下的視線卻又再次給男人吸引，低沉的喘息震耳欲聾的吹入自己的耳膜之中，伴隨著凌亂高杉思緒的溫度抽動著。

穴口被男人摩擦著不斷發熱，從體內慢慢給抽出的溫熱幾乎是把高杉的身後弄得麻木，但深處卻又是那無法比擬的癢感，甩動著的性器上升到幾乎難受的地步，高杉梅紅的挺立貼上鏡面，空出雙手，高杉不住握住自己的性器，染濕的硬物滑動在自己掌心的感覺熟悉的爆發出愉悅的快感，幾乎停不下自己的雙手，卻給銀時忽然停擺的動作給強制停了下來，抓起高杉的雙手銀時分開它們與性器，輕扭著，那粉嫩得莖身不滿地彈動著，暴露出來的感覺讓高杉緊收著下腹。

「唔嗯……」  
「忘了我說什麼了嗎？」說著，銀時湊往高杉的耳廓輕含著接著對著它氣音的吹拂道。

『靠後面去吧』

垂下眼眸，銀時一手按著高杉的一手，另一空下的手則是扶著高杉的腰間繼續挺動著，緊密的穴口在高杉一聲呻吟下腸肉絞著裡頭兇猛的硬物，但只是讓自己體內與那灼熱的陰莖更密合的感受下頭流淌著的灼熱。

咬著嘴，無法觸碰性器的遺憾讓高杉更加粗魯對待自己的胸口，些微的刺激此刻都能是美好的快感，扭著挺立，高杉輕吟著，幾乎愉悅得要閉上眼，但是自己眼前的刺激卻又叫自己捨不得，自己的模樣確實糟糕得可以，但或許是喜歡上銀時的關係，高杉也著實覺得男人的模樣很色氣，溢出的細碎氣音也刺激著自己理智，閉眼的同時眼前浮現的都是鏡中的兩人。

曲下膝，高杉抵著鏡面，幾乎半坐在銀時身上，更加方便銀時扶住自己的要抽動，高昂的性器，搖動著，泌出更多燙人體液，那最後是一次銀時低沉的呻吟，猛地扣住高杉貼著自己的下腹一挺，性器停止甩動，輕顫著，根部可以感受到裡頭的收縮，一點一點的擠出裡頭積蓄著的白濁，灼熱地濺上高杉自己的腰腹，迷濛的視線中，兩人交合的部位下銀時微露出的莖身給高杉的腸壁擠出，明顯地血管同樣地一顫一顫的往高杉體內灌入一股股灼熱，化在高杉腸壁裡頭，緩緩地滑下，積在那給莖身堵住的四周，在男人抽離後流淌而出。


End file.
